Promise I Will Be Forever Yours
by Toomi
Summary: Written for Valenship at GW. SJ. Songfic.


_**AN: First attempt at a songfic and written for Valenship over at GW. Jack/Sam pairing. The song is 'Still' by the Foo Fighters. Song words are in italics.  
Disclaimer: I own no part of the Stargate Universe, and the song is property of the Foo Fighters.**_

_If you'd like to walk a while,_

Jack wanted to go out. It was a balmy, yet beautiful February day, with spring like temperatures, and he had something special planned for the unsuspecting Sam. He had traveled from DC for the weekend, and wanted it to be special. They'd spent time with Daniel, Teal'c and Vala, who'd tagged along, and finally had a day to themsleves. He would be leaving the following morning, and wanted to make the most out of their day. He had been ushered out of the kitchen after getting lost in his thoughts and almost dropping a glass. Sam had joked that he purposefully did it to avoid doing the dishes, but as he usualy loved to help her, he knew she was only kidding. He loved to do the basic chores, side by side with her, especially as the kitchen was a small space. Sitting in the living room he called into the kitchen.

_We could waste the day._

"Sam, you got anything planned today?"

"No. You got something in mind?"

"Seeing as it's so nice outside, how bout a stroll?"

"Stroll? Sure, anywhere in particular?"

"Uh, there's that park with the creek."

"Are we going fishing?" Sam exited the kitchen, drying her hands on the dish towel.

"Do you want to?" Jack hadn't thought of that, but perked up immediately.

"We went last weekend. How about a picnic?"

"As in bring a lunch and sit on the grass?"

"Sure, why not? You said it yourself. It's gorgeous outside. We'll only need light jackets."

"Sounds great." Jack was thrilled. He hadn't wanted to suggest it, and was glad she had.

_Follow me into the trees,_

The park was a huge area towards the outskirts of Colorado Springs. Closer to the road there were playgrounds for kids, and paved paths for joggers and cyclists. Jack wanted to go further away from the other people, thinking of a spot in the trees, where a bridge crossed the creek. Years ago, Jack would go there to sit and relax, think things over. He went there after the bad and the good things that had happened in his life, and Samantha Carter was by far, one of the best things to happen to him.

Jack grabbed a backpack and helped pack their lunch, making sure to fold a blanket in the bottom in case the ground was still damp from the brief rain they'd had the night before. Sam darted into the shower and he moved towards the bag he had brought with him for his visit. There was a special item in one of the pockets that he would need for the day.

_I will lead the way._

Jack drove, as he had grabbed they keys before Sam could. Sitting in the car without something to keep him preoccupied would make him ancy, and start to fidget. She did hate it when he started fidgeting in her car, rolling his window up, going through the glove box, digging through the change holder, changing radio stations every few seconds. If he was driving, his hands, and brain, would have something else to concentrate.

_Bring some change up to the bridge,_

Once the car was parked, Jack grabbed the backpack, and started towards the trees. Sam looked at him inquisitively, curious as to why his serious expression. He grabbed her hand, and she felt his thumb caress the back of her hand, lightly. Smiling at her, no words needed, Jack led the way to the spot he had in mind.

As they approached the bridge, Sam made a few comments on when she had been there before. Going off the path after crossing the bridge, Jack led Sam to a secluded spot, hidden slightly by the trees. There was a patch of grass, the sun right above them, peaking through the tree tops, providing some warmth.

_Bring some alcohol._

Jack opened the flask of coffee, and felt an overwhelming desire for a beer. He knew why he was nervous, but he shouldn't be that worried. He had been through so many situations on the complete opposite side of the spectrum, and made it out alive. This should be easy compared to that! For starters he knew he wouldn't be dying this time.

_There we'll make our final wish,_

The conversation over lunch was light, covering general topics. Sam was having a great time reminiscing about the 'good ol' days' with Jack as her CO. Jack ate as much as he could, as fast as he could. It wouldn't take long before the sun dipped behind the trees, and while it was fairly warm right now, he knew it would get a little uncomfortably chilly without the extra warmth. He had something to say, and wanted to say it here.

_Just before the fall._

The words that he had carefully thought about, vanished from his mind. Sam grinned at him, not helping his mind try in vain to remember any of his speech. He decided to plunge in and do what he did best. Speak his mind.

_Promise I will be forever yours,_

His fingers played over the small velvet covered box in his pocket.

_Promise not to say another word._

"Sam."

"Yes." She focused her crystal blue eyes on his soft brown ones.

"Uh, just don't stop me." Jack thought that if she did, he would never get all he wanted to say out.

"Okay."

_Nevermind, whats done is done,_

"Over the past, what, 8 years, we've worked together, and there's things I'm not to proud of that have happened." Jack thought of Kerry and cringed. She had been right, and he had felt terrible for leading her on. "But now, we're together, and it's like starting anew all over again."

_Always was the lucky one._

When Sam frowned, Jack knew he hadn't said what he wanted to say properly. When the crease in her forehead eased, Jack guessed that she had understood what he had been trying to say. He was incredibly lucky to have someone who could comprehend some of the things he said and did.

_Watch the sunrise all alone,_

Jack had been alone for many years. After Charlie's death, and the divorce, he had not been wanting, or expecting, to ever find that happiness again. Until he met Captain Carter. She had gotten under his skin, and found a way into his heart. As the years passed, more and more of his heart and soul became filled by the amazing woman he sat with.

_Sitting on the tracks._

He had dreamed about the day when, eventually, he would be allowed to be with Sam, aside from on the team. He had been starting to give up hope, and encouraged and teased her, to find a life outside of work. She had, and he had done nothing to prevent it. He had contemplated retirement, but was informed on many occasions that he was too valuable. When Sam had transferred to Area 51, out of his direct chain of command, he had taken a chance, stepping over that imaginary line between friends.

_Hear the train come roaring in,_

He had taken that chance, taken the next step. Everyday he practically pinched himself, not quite able to believe that she was with him. This incredibly talented, drop dead gorgeous woman wanted to wake up beside him. Just that thought hit him in the chest like a runaway train, taking his breath away, every time he saw her.

_Never coming back._

She had stolen his heart, and he never wanted it to be returned.

_Laying quiet in the grass,_

Jack pulled his thought together, watching as Sam restrained herself from asking questions about his short comments, and then silence.

_Everything is still._

Listening, Jack mused that even the birds had ceased their continual twittering, as if waiting with bated breath for him to speak again.

_River stones and broken bones,_

"Sam, we've gone from co-workers, teammates, friends, to much more than friends. During that time, we've had our differences, disagreements, but we find a way to get through it, find a solution."

_Scattered on the hill._

"You've taken an old soldiers broken heart, and healed it." Jack pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it.

_Promise I will be forever yours,_

"I can't give you the world, but I will try. If that fails, I'll 'gate somewhere else, and give you that world." She grinned at his weak humour, and he rushed to continue. "Samantha, I love you. I love you more than I can ever tell you. But if you say yes, I'll spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Will you marry me?"

_Promise not to say a another word._

Her hand had covered her mouth as Jack spoke the words, a glimmer of tears in her eyes. The sun caught the small stone in the ring, and the diamond glistened in the light. She nodded, and he placed the ring on her finger, drawing her into a hug. He heard her whisper "Yes, I will" in his ear, and he pulled back, placing a hand on her face, before capturing her lips with his own.

_Here forever deep beneath the dirt_

Everything they'd been through, the eight years of withholding their desires, the constant struggle not to let their emotions penetrate the working environment, and trying to keep the hope alive that one day they could be forever.

_Nevermind, whats done is done,_

Forever began now.

_Always was the lucky one._

Jack was willing to bet he was the happiest man on Earth at that moment. He would even suggest that he was the happiest male of any species in any of the known galaxies.

_AN: So, what d'ya think?????_


End file.
